


Supple as Sin

by Kurohitenshi



Series: A Heart's Home [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Heart's Home Universe, Companion Fic to Chapter 14, F/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Side Story, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohitenshi/pseuds/Kurohitenshi
Summary: While meeting Arya's ship crew at Castle Black, Jon finds out how much his little sister has missed him over the Sunset Sea.A Heart's Home: Chapter 14 - Companion Fic
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: A Heart's Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547272
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Supple as Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit shenanigans up ahead.

_”Is this the infamous Jon Snow then?” Sylvenna enquired before Jon could greet her properly. She had an amused smirk on her lips which caused Arya to swallow nervously as the woman looked Jon up and down. “So he was the one that has kept you up all this time?” She nodded approvingly, causing Jon to stare at her in confusion. “I see all those expensive gifts are with him now, the Valyrian steel dagger and the silver pendant and chain. You are one lucky man.”_

_”But isn’t he her big brother?” Daisy whispered to Sylvenna, not as quietly as she intended. She looked as confused as Jon._

_The Dornish woman’s eyes were laughing. “Apparently, he was born in Dorne so maybe he’s not as uptight as the Northerners. Besides, we all love Arya but not even she can be perfect.”_

_Arya blushed, getting their veiled insinuation. “We’ll talk more later. Now is the time to shut up.” she hissed at them. As they bowed respectfully to Jon, he reluctantly nodded back at them. Arya looked over at him worriedly, hoping that was the end of that, but then, Sylvenna moved closer to Jon, so that she could whisper something in his ear._

_Quickly, she retreated and winked at Arya. “No need to look at me like that, little lady. I didn’t tell him how I met you. That would be too scandalous.”_

_Jon’s entire face was bright red and he was looking at Arya now with wide eyes full of barely-restrained want._  
  
***

**Jon Snow**

After the door closed, Jon immediately barred it. His hands were almost shaking. The words from the Dornish woman still echoed in his mind. He had been so grateful that mere words hadn't caused his body to react in front of a whole crowd of old friends, new allies, and strangers.

_In a small ship, one hears many things, your grace. Like when your little sister sleeps or secretly touches herself, she softly moans in the darkness,_ Sylvenna Sand had whispered in his ear, her breath hot and her voice throaty as it mimicked Arya's sweet moans. '_Jon,' she would cry out. That or 'Big Brother.'_

Jon took a deep breath, blood rushing to his groin, filling his cock. It hardened immediately, slowly straining against his smallclothes and riding leathers. He turned around to look for Arya and found her kneeling in front of the hearth where Ghost and Nymeria were lying next to the fire. She had filled a bowl with water and set it next to them and was currently hand-feeding them some dried venison.

"Clothes off," Jon muttered hoarsely, sounding far too needy. When Arya looked up in surprise, Jon's heartbeat sped up. "Now please."

Raising a brow, Arya did as she was told. She stood and went to the side of the bed, slowly removing her boots and cloak. With her eyes fixed on his, she pulled off her leather jerkin, her riding breeches, her tunic, undershirt, socks, and smallclothes. Naked, she stood there blushing as she awaited any further requests.

Jon's mouth watered and he almost forgot to breathe as he studied every inch of her. From the window behind her, the warm colours of the sunset illuminated her beautiful form. She was such an alluring girl with her small pale breasts, narrow waist, smooth skin, and the pretty little cunt that he loved so much. Jon wanted to tell her to touch herself, to moan his name, but it seemed as if he couldn't find his voice.

As if Arya could read his mind, she smiled at him as she lay back on the bed at her own volition. Her hand trailed down between her breasts until it rested around the delicate curve of a bony hip. Biting her lip as she looked directly at his eyes, she opened her legs and raised her knees, exposing herself to him. She touched herself between the legs, teasing the gentle curve of her mound and pressing a finger at her little nub. Her slit was quivering in excitement.

"Don't you want to come closer?" Arya asked in a throaty voice. "Don't you want to touch your girl?"

Jon drew closer, at the foot of the bed, just watching. "Touch yourself first," he whispered, feeling breathless at the sight of his sister-bride. "Like you used to in your ship."

Arya's eyes widened as she realised what had been divulged to Jon earlier. Her whole face was now flushed. "She told you that?"

"You would cry out my name," Jon groaned. His cock twitched and he hurriedly unlaced his breeches to pull it out. He squeezed it, feeling almost light-headed at the arousal that he felt at just watching Arya all spread out and open in front of him. "You would even call out for your big brother. Is this true?"

Arya bit her lip and she almost looked away. But she kept her eyes on him as she nodded slowly. Between her legs, Jon could see that she was growing so wet as slick dribbled out. The delicate folds and the slit between looked so shiny.

"Gods!" Jon exclaimed. He began to stroke his cock, as he imagined Arya on a ship far away thinking of him while she touched herself intimately. "Show me how you touched yourself while you had thought of me."

"I'd imagine your tongue," Arya confessed in a throaty whisper as she trailed her fingers between her folds, teasing her sensitive nerves. Her other hand spread her slick around then began to delicately rub her little clit. She breathed shallowly as she touched herself. "But you're so much better than in my imagination."

"What else?" Jon asked he stepped even closer so he wouldn't miss a single detail. Pre-come had dribbled out of the tip of his cock and he used this to make his strokes feel better as he imagined his cock going in and out of Arya's wet cunt.

In front of him, Arya very slowly pressed two fingers inside her slit. Her eyes never left his as she pushed them inside. And when she began to move them in and out, she moaned his name. "Jon!"

"That's it," Jon said, stroking himself faster now, in time to Arya's fingers. "You're doing so well, little wolf."

"There's something else." Arya mumbled as she threw her head back, exposing the beautiful pale column of her neck. Her legs were shaking as she continued to penetrate herself and play with her sensitive little nub.

"What else?" Jon mumbled, getting so close to coming.

"Needle." Arya whispered so softly that Jon could barely hear her.

"Needle?" Jon asked distractedly, not comprehending.

"I used its supple leather scabbard and pretended it was your cock." Arya confessed in a rush. When she said _cock_, her voice rose and she moaned so deeply as she hit something deep inside her that made her eyes roll back. She shuddered, reaching her peak and coming with a drawn out cry. Her lovely cunt was quivering around her fingers and she was breathing so deeply. Her eyes were wet from how intense her arousal and orgasm had been.

Jon almost came from just the sight of her. But then his mind kept up with the reactions of his body and he realised what she had just said. Needle, cock - did she just admit to using its scabbard as...?

Suddenly, he remembered the day he had given Needle to Arya back in Winterfell.

_The scabbard was soft grey leather, supple as sin._

_"Fuck!"_ Jon almost found himself shouting as his eyes widened. His self-control broke immediately as he imagined Arya fucking herself with Needle’s scabbard while imagining her big brother’s cock.

Not even bothering to remove the rest of his clothing, Jon fell on top of Arya's naked body, pressing himself between her open legs. He pushed the back of her legs back so that her knees were pressed against her shoulders. Arya's body was amazingly so pliant and flexible, and so open and inviting, and just exclusively _his_. Jon pressed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her drenched core. His whole body was shaking at his intense need to take her, especially in this very castle where he had died for her.

"Yes?" Jon asked in a needy voice. When he looked up, her face was red and her hair was sweaty.

"Yes!" exclaimed Arya in agreement.

Jon plunged his cock deep into her cunt with all his might, making her scream. She was so wet inside, and so tight and hot. It was difficult not to come right then and there. It felt so good to have his cock be completely gripped by her pretty cunt. He knelt and held her hips up in an angle before truly fucking into her with deep and solid thrusts, aiming for the sensitive nerves inside her that made her go insane.

And she did. Arya was moaning and screaming his name as she got fucked within an inch of her life. Her whole body was shaking as a second orgasm was coming upon her. Her cunt tightened even more as she was spasming, making Jon go crazy as well.

It had been too long since Jon had fucked his little sister-bride properly and this was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

Jon pressed his lips against hers as his cock twitched, his balls tightened, and he reached his peak. Ribbons of come filled his bride's cunt, his seed filling her womb. Jon was groaning as he plundered Arya's mouth, both of their tongues sliding wetly against each other. Everything felt so good.

As Jon's weight rested on Arya's, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Jon’s body. When Jon drew away from the kiss, Arya smiled up at him affectionately.

Jon nudged the side of his nose against hers and they both laughed together, feeling playful and silly in the aftermath of their intense union.

"You drive me insane." Jon whispered affectionately as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I feel the same." Arya admitted as she beamed up at him.

A sudden whining sound made them look to the side where the noise came from and in shock and horror, they saw two pairs of direwolf eyes looking at them, one red and the other gold. Ghost and Nymeria almost looked amused as they sat on their haunches, watching them.

Slowly, very slowly, Jon and Arya drew their gaze away from their direwolves. They looked at each other, feeling both amused and embarrassed. And then they fell into giggles, their still connected bodies shaking together in unbidden humour.

They _definitely_ had not intended to give a free show to their direwolves.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) There is literally no excuse for this so I'm sorry. I was wrong to use Needle in the way it was not intended. But I read the Needle was Jon Snow's dick meta and it has never left me. And curious Arya had a lot of time in that ship, okay?  
(2) If you read this without reading "A Heart's Home" it may not make sense. You could treat it as a PWP smut haha.  
(3) Why was it not part of Chapter 14, you ask? Because the chapter was a bit too congested with the word count and the plot was getting a bit too heavy so it no longer made sense to have a very smutty scene in the middle lol.  
(4) Also, Ghost and Nymeria... Haha.


End file.
